Iron Fist
'''Iron Fist '''is the thirteenth mission in World at War: Global Conflict. This mission sees the player in the role of a Special Defense Pact soldier during the Second Battle of Raqqa. Characters *Xia Fang (Playable) *Nikolai Kalinin *Ying Chao *Leonid Voroshilov *Trinity Smithsburg *Vinnie Crosby (mentioned) *Honey Badger 0-1 (KIA) *Honey Badger 0-2 (KIA) *Honey Badger 0-3 (KIA) *Honey Badger 0-4 (KIA) Plot The mission begins with the joint-task force of the Special Defense Pact and Russian Army being deployed to Raqqa a second time following a disastrous first campaign in the city. Braving RPG-7 and anti-aircraft fire, Xia Fang (the player) is put in the role of team commander. The mission is to find and eliminate Abu Bakr Muhammad, the leader of the Islamic State of New Palestine. Their first objective is to raid an apartment building. The raid is quick and decisive, but Abu Bakr Muhammad is not in the building. They then receive another report that Abu Bakr Muhammad has taken over a TV station near their position. Xia Fang is tasked with providing sniper fire for Nikolai Kalinin's team as they fight their way through the streets of Raqqa to reach the TV station. However, the team is later targeted by mortar fire and forced to abandon their position, leaving Nikolai Kalinin's team exposed. The team of SDP soldiers is soon cut off and Chinese general Ying Chao retasks Xia Fang's unit with assisting a unit of Federation soldiers that were caught in an ambush in the eastern corner of town. They hightail it to an abandoned hotel and take up positions along the roof to provide sniper fire for the Federation soldiers below. The player is then treated to a cutscene where the Federation team is killed in a booby trap set up by the Islamic State. The team then fights their way through the streets to reach Nikolai's team. They reach Nikolai's team, but come under heavy fire from Islamic State defenders. After they secure a bombed-out building and the parking lot of the TV station, they break into the TV station with help from Nikolai's team. Nikolai leads the joint Russian-Federation-Chinese task force in clearing the building. They then reach the entrance to the TV station, but then find it empty. Nikolai then learns from his friend Vinnie Crosby that Abu Bakr Muhammad has fled to China. Weapon loadout Starting loadout FY-JS.png|FYJS w/Variable Zoom scope Jian She JS 9mm.png|JS 9mm QSZ-92.jpg|QSZ-92 Found in level 450px-AKMRifle.jpg|AKM 180px-AKS-74U.png|AKS-74u 468px-Dragunov.png|Dragunov (used by both Russian snipers, Federation sharpshooters, and Islamic State militants) M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 (dropped by enemies in last stand) QSZ-92.jpg|QSZ-92 (used by Chinese allies either in last stand or whenever they're out of ammo) Jian She JS 9mm.png|JS 9mm 401px-MP-443 Grach modelCoDG.jpg|MP-443 Grach (dropped by dead Federation and Russian soldiers) 256px-Barrett50.png|Barrett .50 Caliber (used by some Islamic State snipers) HK416.png|HK416 (used by Federation soldiers) Trivia *The level is remarkably similar to Charlie Don't Surf from Call of Duty 4 and COD4: Remastered *In Co-op, the first player will be Xia Fang. The second player will be a randomly generated Chinese soldier.